


Where Do We Come From?

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks Roy a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

“Dad, where do we come from?”

Roy closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The day that he had been dreading for years had finally come. Opening his eyes, he found Chris staring at him expectantly.

As he began to explain to Chris the differences between men and women, he found himself blushing and stammering, but he plowed ahead. It was his duty as a man…no, a father…to tell Chris the things he needed to know as he was growing from a boy to a man.

When he finally finished his descriptions of conception and birth, Roy breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris now stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Chris, do you have any questions?”

“Um…yeah Dad. I uh…I wanted to know where we come from…for my genealogy project for history class.”

END


End file.
